Blasted Pirate
by Mayaty-Cute
Summary: It's been seven months since Zarina returned to Pixie Hollow, and she hears of pirates arriving on the coast. She goest to scout on her own and gets kidnapped by her former pirate friends. She ends up back on a ship, surrounded by pirates, and...to her dismay...human. ((Just for fun! Pretty much Zarina/James. ENJOY))
1. Chapter 1

**Just a fun idea I'm playing with. There's always been this off sweetness between Zarina and James. So I decided to go with it and try something new.**

**After watching it one too many times, I've developed a headcanon that James could hear portions of what Zarina said. I'm going to go into that later but it's all theory. **

**~Takes place about 7 months after the events of The Pirate Fairy~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zarina sighed as she strolled through the grass. She was out of dust again, just like old times. Her hair rippled in the breeze as she admired the familiar scenery.

"Could it really be true!?"

"Yes I know what we saw! PIRATES!"

Zarina's head snapped in the direction of the whispering fairies. "What pirates?"

The two water fairies frowned at Zarina. They looked more frightened than mice being chased by a hawk.

"W-we saw a ship…on the coast…" The boy squeaked.

"by the lagoon!" The girl added.

"Ya it was really _really _big! Like that one you guys brought back to the festival."

"BIGGER!"

Zarina nodded. "Did you _see _any of the pirates?"

"N-no…not really"

"We kinda saw one…he had a big red cloak on."

Zarina scowled. The two young fairies cringed. She must have looked really scary.

"Who else have you told?"

"J-Just Tinkerbell!"

"Where is she?" Zarina crossed her arms.

"She went looking for you."

Zarina nodded. "Thank you." She tossled her hair and broke into a sprint. She needed to get some pixie dust and head to the coast.

* * *

"ZARINAAAAA" Tink banged on the door.

"Right here!" Zarina came joggin up to the house.

"There you are! I heard some water fairies say-"

"Yes I know James was spotted on the coast. I'm on my way now." She pushed past Tink and opened the door.

"What do you mean?!" Tink followed her inside.

"I'm going to scout the coast. Make sure those pirates aren't planning on locating Pixie Hollow."

"I'm coming with you! You can't go alone."

"Not this one Tink." Zarina sprinkled dust onto her wings. "I need to do this one alone."

"But what if they capture you?!"

Zarina took her old sheath out of her wardrobe. "I can handle it."

"Zarina you can't do this alone."

"I'm sorry Tink, but this one is my mess. I gave him _all _of his knowledge about the blue dust. I even taught him how to fly…"

"Him…?" Tink raised an eyebrow. "oh…oh Zarina…"

She was already out the door. Tink frowned as a trace of purple dust was left in the doorway. There was no catching up to her now.

* * *

Zarina held her breath as she reached the coast. A small lifeboat was just reaching the shore. Inside were pirates she didn't recognize, along a few from James' crew. She bit her lip as she laid eyes on _Captain _James. He looked different than he did seven months ago. _Not that I've been counting or anything…_

His youthful face was covered in a five-o-clock shadow, his dark hair strung back into a messier ponytail. He looked older and much more terrifying. Not at all like the gentlemen who lured Zarina into his plan. She clenched her fists as anger washed over her. She felt betrayed, more than anything. He had spent months talking about the other world and how beautiful it was, and how they could plunder it together.

_With my plan and your pixie dust, we can rule the world Captain! _

His enticing words had spiraled through her mind for months. Even as she got caught up in her Alchemy studies, his voice, his smile, and the smells of the treats he had baked her distracted her constantly. _Damn him…_

It took all she had to not zip straight into his face as he trudged onto the beach.

"ALRIGHT YOU BIGLE RATS, SCOUT THE TERRAIN!" He shouted at the group.

A chubby man in a striped shirt came to his side. "S-sir! What are we looking for again?"

They walked away from the group into the edge of the woods. Zarina adjusted her crouched position to hear better. She wouldn't risk flying when they were this close.

"Clues Mr. Smee. Scattered lost things, overgrown flowers, tampered animal nests."

"What will the clues lead us too?"

Zarina's heart sank into her stomach as James whispered. "Pixie Hollow…Mr. Smee…home of _all _the faires and their dust."

"Don't they also have your old ship?"

James grimaced. "Yes…they do…and I'd like it back."

Zarina couldn't help but admire the young captain in the moonlight. He was still as handsome as the day she met him. _As the day he betrayed you. _She hit the branch she was sitting on in anger. She shouldn't be thinking about how handsome he is. _WAS! _

There was a flutter of bird wings. Zarina turned to her right slowly. A sparrow was perched five feet from her, staring at her like she was dinner.

"Oh stars…"

The bird lunged. "NO!" She shrieked as she fell to the ground. She tumbled roughly into the grass. She stood and went to lift her wings. _no no no no this isn't happening._

She was out of dust. Using little purple dust she had in her house was just enough to get her to the coast. She forgot to grab _actual _pixie dust.

Zarina sputtered a flurry of curses as the sparrow flew off.

"Well that's not very lady-like"

Zarina stumbled back and fell back onto her butt. She glared up at the sneering James.

"Sir! What is it?"

"Nothing Mr. Smee, go gather the men. I think we should head back to the ship."

"Sir?"

"That's an order Smee." The man scurried away, not noticing Zarina in the grass.

"I'd imagine you would be the type to fly away, but you seem to be missing something."

Zarina wrinkled her nose. "I'm out of dust you filthy piece of scum. So leave me be!"

"It's a shame I can barely understand your blasted language. I'm starting to hear more jingles than words."

_What the hell?! _He'd always been able to hear her…for the most part. He understood her that's how they could communicate. _That's not supposed to change…right?_

Zarina panicked as he reached down to scoop her up. She went for her sword, but gasped when she found her belt lacking a sheath and sword. She cursed again as he lifted her up, pinning her arms to her sides to keep her from moving.

"But this little language barrier won't be an issue when I'm done with you."

"What are you talking about?" Zarina struggled in his grip.

He chuckled darkly and stuffed her into a small burlap sack. Zarina began beating against the fabric immediately, but tumbled as she felt the sack become airborne. There wasn't a hole in the sack for her to look through.

_He must have been expecting to find me! Damn trickster._

Zarina struggled to stay upright as the captain carried her away from the mainland onto a boat. She could hear the waves and the shouts of men boarding the boat. The sack was dropped roughly.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" James snapped. A female voice muttered an apology. "Not until we're in my quarters old woman."

_Old woman?!_ Zarina slumped against the bottom of the sack. She wrapped her arms around her knees and sighed.

_What was that Tink said…don't go alone? You need to start taking advice from tinkers Z._

* * *

Tinker Bell never flew so fast in her life. It'd been two hours since Zarina went to scout the coast. Fawn's sparrow had already come back distressed. Something was wrong.

"QUEEN CLARION!"

She zipped into the queen's meeting hall. She and Milori were seated at the table whispering softly to each other. Tink's individual snow maker floated above Milori's chair, dropping snow over both of them. They both looked up upon her arrival.

"Tinker Bell? What's wrong?"

"It's Zarina! She's in trouble."

* * *

Zarina's eyes snapped open as the strings were loosened and she was dumped into someone's palm. She glared up at James. He sneered at her and held her out to the old woman.

"She's out of dust, so she can't fly. You're sure this can work?"

"As sure as I've ever been, Captain. It's a simple spell."

"Make it quick." With that, he dropped her onto the tabletop and left the room.

The old woman loomed over her.

"My my…aren't you a pretty little thing. Once he gets what he needs maybe I can have you."

Zarina started to run away from the woman, but she was grabbed by the legs and tripped. She hit the wood and winced in pain.

"Now now…don't run. It'll only make this more painful."

_Painful…why would it be..._

Zarina watched as the old woman lifted a handful something away from her and began to chant. Whatever was in her hand began to pulse, sending a wave of magic throughout the room. The old woman pinned Zarina to the table and began to sprinkle black dust over her.

Zarina coughed violently as the woman's chanting intensified. Her limbs began to feel tight, like she had been working for an entire day. A sharp pain shot through her back, making her arch her spine and scream in pain. She felt like she was being torn limb from limb.

The old woman cackled and stepped away. "It'll all be over soon." She disappeared behind the curtain just as Zarina blacked out.

* * *

Tink bit her lip as her friends were gathered in the meeting hall. It was late and no one had any leads on Zarina.

"She couldn't have just…disappeared." Silvermist pouted.

"The sparrows have no other leads. They're searching the coast now." Fawn shook her head. "There are traces of human footsteps."

"Pirates…" Queen Clarion frowned.

Rosetta gasped. "She must have been kidnapped."

"Then what do we do?!" Vidia threw up her hands.

"We have to help her!" Tink leaned onto the table. She was restless with worry, but also exhausted.

"There's nothing we can do tonight Tink…we could barely fight pirates in the daylight." Vidia crossed her arms.

"WE CAN'T GIVE UP!" Tink glared back at the fast-flyer.

"Tinkerbell…" Queen Clarion put a hand on her shoulder. "We're not giving up. We'll send out large search parties first thing tomorrow. What we need now is our rest."

"But Zarina could be hurt!"

"This is Zarina we're talking about Tink! She can handle herself just fine!" Rosetta tried to be enthusiastic, but Tink could see the truth in her eyes. They all knew Zarina was no match for her former pirate friend, not without blue pixie dust.

* * *

Zarina woke up with a splitting headache. In fact every inch of her body ached. She groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Ah finally awake I see."

Zarina's gasped and sat up. She yelped as an actual blanket began to slip off her. How was she using a blanket?

She turned her head and froze. James was standing across the room looming over one of his maps. Something was off…very off.

"I'm a little surprised you haven't reacted yet." He said sarcastically.

"Reacted to what?!" Zarina tossed the blanket aside and gasped.

She was wearing a long white shirt that barely passed her mid-thigh. She caught James glancing at her and pulled the blanket back.

"What the hell is happenening? Did you shrink?!"

He chuckled and crossed the room. He was the same size as her. _How is he fairy size?!_

"Hate to break it to you this way dear, but I didn't shrink." He leaned down until their noses were inches apart.

"You grew."

* * *

**Let me know what you think! If you like it I'll start another chapter asap!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zarina felt numb as the young captain laughed at her. He sauntered away and stood by his desk.

"It was incredibly clever I must say. My own idea of course. We found the old woman floating on a raft in the middle of the sea who could perform witchcraft. With a small investment...she crafted a dust that could turn something small as a bug into a human. We did have to test it of course...harmless little fairies we found roaming around. They won't be missed."

Zarina put her hands to her mouth. She wouldn't let the captain see her lip quivering.

"Though that wouldn't explain _why _I wanted to turn you human now would it?" He stared at her from across the room.

"No...it doesn't..." Zarina's voice cracked slightly. This only made the captain smile.

"It's simple really. I can't hear pixies as well as I used to. So I devised a strategy to turn a pixie...human. Once I suceeded I could easily have the pixie located a path to the hollow."

A lightbulb went off in Zarina's head. She snorted. James' cocky grin fell. She began to giggle.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Only a _pixie _can find Pixie Hollow! There are portals all over Neverland that only pixies can see. You _failed!_"

So that wasn't _entirely _true, but Zarina was desperate. She was also a good actress. The captain's face twisted in anger. He stomped towards the bed. He snatched Zarina's chin roughly.

"_Say that again_"

"You've failed James." She sneered. "I'm useless to you now."

He glared at her. "We'll see about that."

He grabbed her arm and yanked her off the bed. Zarina stumbled as he pulled her to the door of his quarters.

"What are you-" She gasped as he threw the door open and pulled her onto the deck. The sunshine blinded her for a moment.

"GENTLEMEN! IT SEEMS OUR LITTLE GUEST DOESN'T WANT TO GIVE US THE INFORMATION WE NEED FOR OUR FORTUNE."

Zarina tensed as the two dozen pirates cheered and grumbled as they merged towards the captain. Several spat slanderous remarks about her lack of clothes.

"She's useless to me now...any takers?" The captain grinned from ear to ear.

The pirates practically serged forward. Zarina gasped and turned herself into James, clutching the lapels of his coat. She cursed herself as he chuckled.

"That's what I thought." He turned back to the crew. "Bad news lads, she's having second thoughts. BACK TO WORK!"

The men groaned and trudged away. The few men from James' previous crew all laughed as Zarina glared at them. They recognized her, obviously. James took Zarina's arm and pushed her back into the captain's quarters. He slammed the door shut.

"Now...where were we?"

Zarina stared at the floor. She didn't give a damn about her appearance anymore. "You're horrible."

"Why thank you. I do think a pirate captain is supposed to be."

"I wasn't horrible!"

"You were never a captain. We just let you think so." His words poked holes in Zarina's heart.

_An entire year, all the adventures, all the planning...a waste. _

"You're a monster." She spat.

"I'm a pirate."

Zarina clenched her fists. If she was still a fairy she'd fly right into his face and- She gasped. "MY WINGS?!"

"What about them?"

"WHERE ARE THEY?" She spun in a circle trying to feel in between her shoulders.

James rolled his eyes and stepped her, holding her arm lightly. Zarina couldn't ignore the lack of roughness in the gesture. He pulled her towards the full length mirror hooked against the wall.

Zarina craned her neck to stare at the reflection of her back. She saw two symmetrical tattoos printed across her shoulder blades. They matched the pattern of her wings. The design could barely be seen through her shirt.

"Oh stars..."

Zarina caught James staring at her through the mirror. His line of vision was too low for Zarina's liking.

"HEY!" She pushed him, making him stumble. "Eyes up here you filthy piece of dung!" She pulled on the shirt. "In fact give me some new clothes!"

James shook his head. "I'll pass dear. As long as you remain like..._this" _He gestured to her_. "..._you won't be tempted to leave the room."

Zarina scoffed and looked away. "You're disgusting."

"No I'm clever." He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "And I also know your limits."

Zarina blinked. She tried to draw her focus away from his impossibly dreamy eyes. He had a point. That entire year of being her 'first mate' gave him the chance to learn everything about her.

After a moment of staring at her, James released her and stepped away. He said nothing as he crossed the room and opened his wardrobe. He pulled out a dark green overcoat.

Zarina raised an eyebrow as he tossed it at her. "Second thoughts?"

"It gets cold in the evenings. Not that this'll do you any good covering yourself. There aren't any buttons."

His tone was dry and emotionless. Zarina noticed he wouldn't look directly at her. He opened the door to the cabin quickly and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Zarina cursed as she head a lock click into place.

She was trapped.

* * *

Tink shivered as the morning mist set in along the coast. It was hard to see anything within a 100 yards of the shore. The fast-flying fairies were trying to make a dent with wind put it was no use.

"Tink..." She turned. Her boyfriend, Terrence, wrapped a leaf shawl over her shoulders. "You've been out here for hours...maybe you should-"

"I can't stop looking Terrence! You don't know those pirates...what they might do..."

"Come on Tink...I know she's a good friend...but...maybe..."

"What are you saying?"

"_I'm _not saying anything...but some other fairies are wondering if this really was...a kidnapping..."

"But the sparrow-"

"It's a bird Tink...it might've been confused..."

Tink felt her face getting red, but looking at the hurt expression on Terrence's face made her stop and think.

_What if Terrence is right? What if Zarina went back because...she wanted to?_

* * *

**Soooooooo yes! I decided to cut it here because I want to think out this plot some more. But I didn't want to leave you all hanging. Thank you for the support!**


End file.
